Pomp and Circumstance
Lyrics japanese Lyrics in English Suguru Kamoshida or Katie Sandow/Silver Butterfly: Take a little bite of my eager neck Let the burning keep me in check Overflowing, I cant deny the lust I feel around you Want a feeling that I'll never forget How about I make your appetite whet? Delusioning about this, every night and day I wanna make you mine Just slowly trace a line right down my back I'll feel it right in my soul Love will never mean I have to think you're right People hide away the secrets with their pride Never knowing if the rules that we live by Govern each and every day and every night And without a doubt I see it in your style When I think you're gonna leave I'll take a dive Deep within a never ending scarlet sky Waiting for ecstasy to take control and make you smile Drowning deep within this love sensation Getting lost in the sex vibrations Now I'm ready for take off, brace yourself for an explosion For this trick, rip off your SHIRT come on, follow me, I’ll show you thirst It’s alright, Let’s GET FLYING we’re starting Don’t you worry my DARLING Instead of labels can't we say we're friends I'd rather take you as you are without an oath Love will never mean you have to think I'm right We were never gonna give marriage a try Coz I always thought you'd find another guy Holding onto every time you died inside Take a look into my heart to give you life Make a choice to either hide or stay in sight Gotta hurry coz I won't reveal my side Of the story don't you see I've got it held up in my mind As the world around you's crumbling down (I've got you with my spell) The only one that you can count on is yourself I don't ever wanna fall in love Just let me play the game, make your skin feel numb You could call my name, pretend to love for fun 'Cause I don't care when you suck on my tongue Can't you see, tonight you'll end up mine I'll do you fast and hard, you're gonna end up blind I'll give you a sign and then you'll see in no time! All Right! All the tension, killer engine Let's go, we're gonna BURN BURN BURN What you want my lovin' for? Stop begging me for more Dance away your feelings and move to the sound Come on baby, GET DOWN! Love will never mean we have to think we're right People hide away the secrets with their pride Never knowing if the rules that we live by Govern each and every day and every night And without a doubt I see it in your style When I think you're gonna leave I'll take a dive Deep within a never ending scarlet sky Waiting for ecstasy to take control and make you smile Let the power of desire unleash (Can't take this anymore) Without a second thought my passion slowly burns So take control and show me what it's worth Category:Songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Vocaliod songs